


Sister... In-Law

by Gecko96



Series: Sisters in Law [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Anne has trust issues, Anne was never straight, Beheaded Cousins, F/F, Flashback, Heartbreak, In love with brothers wife, Maggie is my baby, Mention of Betrayal, Modern world, Parrward mentioned, blackmailed, chaotic trio, implied rape, mention of beheaded, not historically accurate, sister in law relationships, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko96/pseuds/Gecko96
Summary: Anne comes to terms with her relationship with Lady Jane Boleyn Rochford and what happened at the end of her life...Right when she accepts and starts to forgive a certain lady comes back and causes even more emotions to arise...
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Jane Boleyn, Anne Boleyn/Jane Parker Boleyn Lady Rochford, Anne Boleyn/Rocky, Bessie (Six) & Maggie (Six), Minor Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sisters in Law [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. The Rules of Research

**Author's Note:**

> The queens are a family, regardless of what happened.
> 
> Ages:  
> Catherine: 28  
> Anne:24  
> Jane: 27  
> Anna: 24  
> Kat: 21  
> Cathy: 23

You would think the rules for what and who the queens are allowed to search up would be straight forward and not need to be written in stone: 

  1. Don’t research another queen’s life
  2. Don’t research the kids(unless the mother gives you permission)
  3. You are allowed to research the ladies that have not been reincarnated. 



The first rule came to be when Anne was looking into what happened with Elizabeth, and instead of stopping when she saw the name Thomas Seymour and what he did, decided to do more digging only to find out about Catherine Parr and her relation to what happened with Elizabeth. This ended in a yelling match between the queens over other issues from the past. The argument ended with a deal that research is fine about one’s own life but if you see the mention of another queen you don’t go looking into it, unless you ask them first and they give you permission to do so.

The second rule came from a fairly similar event. Only this one seemed even more personal. Catherine of Aragon wanted to know more about what happened to her daughter, she didn’t think the other queens who ended up becoming Mary’s stepmothers would also look to see what happened to the young girl. Everyone was expecting Anne to be the one to bring up Mary’s reign because she was known for getting on Catherine’s nerves, but sadly it was the younger cousin who brought it up. She didn’t mean any harm by it, she was curious and wanted to apologize to Catherine for what ended up happening, only Catherine took it personally. Let’s just say there was a slap and then another argument which involved all the mother’s getting defensive of their children. Anne might have tried to attack Cathy again during this argument. Much like the first argument Anna decided to make another rule about not looking into the children unless they are your child, or you have permission to find out more about their reign from their mother. 

The third rule is where this story begins. Seeing as some of the ladies served multiple queens the queens wanted to find out what happened to the women they called their friends, a few had come back. This didn’t apply to a certain lady in waiting that seemed to have been at court the longest and have a specific connection to a certain set of beheaded cousins. 

They were sitting in the living room when Jane looked up from her sewing to ask a question that normally would be fine except in this situation “Anne, how do you think you will react if your sister comes back?” 

This small question mostly got confused looks from the other girls, but a certain golden queen looked ready to attack someone at the mention of a possibility of the other boleyn girl coming back, _she had no reason to return, she wasn’t a lady and she certainly wasn’t a queen_ where the thoughts that finally calmed the oldest queen down. 

Upon seeing the reaction and realizing where the confusion arose Jane decided to correct herself “Not Mary, the other one, Jane, or I guess Anna and Kat would know her as Lady Rochford seeing as she stopped going by the last name boleyn after the beheading.” 

Jane Boleyn was one of the few ladies from Anne’s reign that she didn’t do anymore research on after she came back and figured out that she could find out what happened after her death. It’s not that she didn’t care about her sister-in-law, she did. It’s just more complicated than that and she knew she lived long enough to be there for her cousin and that’s all she needed to know. This didn’t stop the question from leaving Anne’s lips before she knew what she was saying, “Why would it matter how I react if she comes back?” 

This reaction caused the other queens to look at her. Kat lifted her head up from it’s location on Cathy’s shoulder as they were reading, only for it to dawn on the other four queens who knew Jane Boleyn to know that Anne didn’t know what history thinks happened. Cathy along with Anne seemed even more confused about what was going on because of this reaction. It seemed to become an unspoken agreement that Anne deserved to know. 

Upon this silent agreement Anna decided that she might as well be the one to break the news to Anne. Since Catherine and Anne don’t get along, Anne might think she’s just joking. Jane being a motherly figure couldn’t bear to see Anne get hurt by this news. Kat had a special connection of her own with the lady being mentioned. Which left Anna to speak without missing a beat, “I mean if the person who is accused of giving a false testimony that caused me to lose my head came back, I would be pissed.”

Not believing what was just said and wanting to know for herself. Anne raced out of the living room to her own green room with one continuous thought going through her head. _NO, it couldn’t have been her, she wouldn’t do that. I mean obviously I knew someone made a false testimony against me but it couldn’t have been her, why would she do that to me, why would she do that to George, her husband, my brother. They are trying to prank me like I prank them, there’s no way it was Jane._ Anne was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice that she had opened her computer and pulled up google and had already started to type in the name Jane Boleyn.


	2. Who is Jane Boleyn and what is her relation to Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy learns about Lady Rochford's time in court.

Upon Anne’s hastily exit from the room the rest of the queens decided it was time to give Anne some space to process the news that was just revealed to her. Plus there was another queen in the room who looked more confused about what just happened then anyone was expecting. Cathy never knew Jane Boleyn in the previous life, and only knew her by what Kat would tell her about the lady and their relationship.

Kat, upon realizing that Cathy had no idea what was going on apart from the fact that someone close to Anne is accused of causing her beheading, decided to cuddle up against the final queen to reassure her that they will explain everything.

“I think the best place to start on why this news had an effect on Anne and caused her to react that way is to start at well the beginning.” The youngest queen stated hoping the others would understand to start explaining what they remembered about the lady but more importantly the relationship she had with Anne.

Catherine fully understood what was expected of her, and decided to start explaining, “When I met her. She was not yet a Boleyn, she was known as Lady Jane Parker when she first arrived at court at the age of 17” Catherine stumbled trying to decide where to start. Only to figure it best to start at the very beginning of her time when she met the young lady.

“She married Anne’s brother George a few years after she came to court. I don’t know how important the details are about what she did as one of my lady’s but I do know that when Anne came back to England and then became my Maiden of Honour the two proceeded to get very close.” Catherine stated as she looked around the room and found the others looking at her, the only other queen to have seen the relationship and closeness of the two girls was Jane Seymour, who was a maiden for Anne when she was queen.

“I never paid a lot of attention to the relationship between the two of them because it didn’t have an effect on me. I do know that after I was exiled from court because of HIM, Jane became one of Anne’s ladies.” Catherine finished what she recalled about the two Boleyn girls in question and their relationship. She looked around at the other queens who all seemed to be paying attention. Specifically Cathy and Kat, the former not knowing anything about this lady in waiting, and the latter seeming to want to know more about her cousin back in the early years.

“So after Anne became queen as we know I became her Maiden of Honour, much like she was to Catherine,” Jane continued from where Catherine had left off, “The other Jane I believe became the lady of Anne’s bedchamber. Although they didn’t seem as close as they were before the marriage from what I can tell.” Jane stated as she remembered seeing a difference in the relationship of the two girls after Anne married Henry.

“I have a request…” It was Kat who had spoken up, “Can we call her something other than Jane, cause it sounds like mum is talking in third person.”

“I can’t speak on what exactly occurred between Anne and Lady Rochford when Anne was queen. I do know they did try to get one of Henry’s mistresses kicked out of court, and seemed to appear to get close again after Elizabeth was born,” Jane decided to set down her sewing to see how much she could recall from her time as one of Anne’s ladies.

“I think the important thing from my reign that occurred with Lady Rochford was that she stopped using the last name Boleyn. I don’t know if this was because of the downfall of the family, if it had to do with guilt if she was the one to cause her husband and Anne to be beheaded.” Seeing as they were discussing specifically the relationship between Anne and Lady Rochford, Jane decided that her reign wasn’t going to be as significant as the previous two.

“Honestly, I probably knew her just barely more than you Cathy. We never really talked or spent time. She seemed to focus on doing her duties, when she wasn’t visiting George’s grave.” Anna was to the point, she didn’t really know her or anything she could have been involved in. It could have been for the short reign that Anna had or just Lady Rochford feeling ostracized from court because of who she was.

Kat lifted her head off her girlfriend’s shoulder, realizing it was her turn to talk. “I know I already told Cathy about my experience with Lady Rochford, Rocky, but I guess if we are going around the room explaining everything.”

“Seeing as I was so young when I became queen it was hard to find a friend. Rocky became my friend, I told her the stories I knew of my cousin who was queen a few years beforehand, once I explained to her who my cousin was she started telling me her own stories about Anne,” Kat remembered the one person who truly seemed to be a friend to her. A part of her wonders if there was a possibility that Rocky was only friendly because of who her cousin was.

“She was protective of me, almost as much as she was protective of Elizabeth. I know history thinks she is responsible for my death also, but she wasn’t, she died trying to defend and protect me,” Kat could feel herself tearing up remembering everything that happened at the end of her last life. Cathy upon noticing this wrapped her arms around the younger girl to comfort her.

“So, she was close to Anne, got distant after she became queen, and then got close again? She somehow managed to stay in court and keep land after the fall of the Boleyn name? She was protective of Katherine and Elizabeth?” Cathy is still trying to process everything that happened and try to piece everything together.

The other queens nodding along to everything that Cathy is saying as to remind that it is all true and wondering why any of that matters, only for Cathy to speak up again, “She was blackmailed.”

The rest of them seemed shocked by the obvious reveal that when the facts are laid out like that it’s the only thing that makes sense. Cathy seems surprised that the others didn’t put the pieces together and come to that conclusion. “Kat, honey, maybe you should go check on Anne. I think she might want to know about this new piece of information.”

Kat stands up and starts to leave the room, agreeing that it would be best to check in on Anne who seemed to have a hurt look in her eyes when she left the room. She also needs to process the idea of Rocky being blackmailed and how that might also affect how Anne feels. Kat has time to process her feelings about the news well going upstairs to check on her older cousin.

Anne was lost in her own thoughts, going through articles upon articles on Jane Boleyn, and her relationship to Anne Boleyn. Anne knew some things history will always get wrong, but some things history did seem to get correct. Anne was so busy looking into the past and mentally correcting the mistakes that she didn’t even hear her door open, or notice the youngest queen enter the room.

“I miss her too you know.” Kat says as she sees the title of the article that Anne is currently reading. Anne finally realizing someone else had entered the room turns her head to see the younger girl. “I know you two were friends…”

“You don’t understand…” Anne interrupts Kat as she realizes that she can’t hide it anymore, Kat deserves to know the truth. Besides it’s not like anything bad can happen to them now. She looks her cousin directly in the eye, trying to hold back the tears that started to form from the idea of being betrayed, “She was my lover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly how did she get to keep her title and her land if her husband was disgraced and the name was ruined?


	3. Regret what is thy name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne explains to Kat how things came to develop in her relationship with Rocky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks in this chapter  
> Implied Rape

The words came out of Anne’s mouth before she knew she was saying it. She didn’t even process what had been said until she saw the look on her younger cousin’s face. Kat knew that the two of them were close but she never would have thought they were together. They all knew Anne was bisexual, or atleast identified as bisexual in this life. Unlike Kat and Cathy it appears that Anne might have been aware of her sexuality in the past life. 

“Don’t tell the others,” was the only thing that Anne could say with pleading eyes the moment she saw the look of surprise on Kat’s face. Anne never meant to tell any of the other queens about her affair with her sister-in-law in their past life.

“Anne... “ not knowing how to phrase all the questions going through her head from this new information that came to her attention. She figured the best thing to do would be to comfort her older cousin. “You know they won’t care.” 

The next few moments are spent in silence as both cousins wondered how to go about talking about this specific topic. Kat wonders if she should bring up the thought of Lady Rochford(aka Rocky) being blackmailed when Anne seems to be feeling so emotional as is. Anne wonders if she should explain to her cousin more about what the relationship was actually like and how it developed. 

“I guess you are gonna wanna know how this all began?” Anne asks feeling like she already knows her history loving cousin, and would love the opportunity to hear some corrections on history from their time. 

“Only if you want to.” Kat never wants to make someone feel pressured to talk about their stories. She knows what it’s like to feel a lot of pressure from other people and she made a promise to herself to never pressure others in any way. 

“I’m sure you knew me and her were both ladies for Catherine…” Anne starts to explain her story and how her relationship developed from being sister-in-laws, to friends, to lovers, to queen and lady, back to being lovers in the end. Anne somehow gets lost in her own memories and reliving them as she explains to Kat everything. 

* * *

_Anne and Jane proceed down the halls of the court to go to Jane’s room to grab something real quick. Neither of them were expecting to find George in bed, he was supposed to be out doing viscount stuff. Here he was though in his bed with a younger man, both appearing to be half naked. Upon seeing this scene Jane stormed out of the room, sure she knew her husband had a thing for fellow men, much like Jane (not that she would ever admit it to anyone else), but seeing him in that position did something to her. Anne followed after Jane but not before giving George a look to show how disappointed she was in her._

_Anne and Jane ended up back at Anne’s room after the incident that just happened. Anne figured now was the best time to see if what she feels is mutual, “My brother is an idiot. If I was him I would never do that to you. You deserve to be treated like a queen.”_

_Neither of them were thinking the other was even slightly thinking about the other that way. Jane decided her husband has already hurt her, what else could happen._

* * *

“... Then she kissed me.” Anne smiled at the fond memory of her first kiss with the one person she truly loved. Kat seemed so interested in hearing the stories about Anne and her friend and how they appeared to love each other. 

“So you were a soft chaotic bisexual even back then.” Kat teases her cousin in hopes of keeping the mood light and making her chuckle. Anne looked at her with a small smile knowing it’s true that she was a soft chaotic bisexual, although she didn’t know she was bisexual until she was reincarnated and did some research on that. 

“She told me not to marry Henry.” Anne states as she starts to recall what she thought was the biggest fight they ever had. Kat seemed to be even more interested in this statement then in any of the previous stories. 

* * *

_The two girls were tangled up in each other’s arms in Jane’s room. George was nowhere to be found and frankly neither of the girls cared about where he was. They only cared that they were together. Anne knew she should tell Jane about what had happened over the past few weeks but she didn’t want to end up breaking the other women’s heart and her own heart in the process._

_“Henry asked me to marry him.” Anne finally spoke knowing she can’t keep any of it a secret for much longer. Jane knew how much Henry wanted Anne, but Anne kept finding new ways to turn him down and tell him that she wasn’t going to marry him, or have sex with him. “I told him yes”_

_Jane pulled away slightly from the love of her life in pure shock. She couldn’t help but wonder why Anne would agree to such a thing, it’s not like her. Sure there was pressure from her father, especially since Mary is one of the many mistresses of Henry and has had his baby but that doesn’t mean Anne needs to also be with the king. Without even realizing it Jane had stood up from the bed and started to put her corset back on well looking down at the other women. “Don’t marry him.”_

_“I have no choice in the matter, J. I’m pregnant. I can’t have this child be illegitimate.” Anne didn’t want to tell Jane about what happened when Henry came to her room to tell her that he was going to divorce Catherine. That he didn’t want to wait for the wedding night he wanted her then. Anne couldn’t find a way out of it, and now here she was pregnant with the king’s child. “What Henry wants, Henry gets.”_

_“Don’t marry him,” as if those were the only words Jane could speak in that moment, finding out that her love was going to be married to someone else. “I love you with all my heart, please for me, for us, don’t marry him.”_

_“I’m doing this for us, for our future family. This child is going to be the ruler of England.” Anne stood to look at the girl who she wanted nothing more than to raise this child with, but also needed to think about what is best for the country and the child._

_“You know that this ends the moment you become Queen right.” Neither one wanted to admit it but they both knew this to be true. Being in a relationship with the queen is treason and that would cause Jane if not both of them to be executed. “I should go, your majesty.”_

_“J, you don’t have to leave and this doesn’t need to end. This child may be biologically Henry's but I want you to be the other parent, not him. I want us to be together,” Anne tried to convince the other girl to get back into bed and just lay and enjoy their time together before everything changed._

_“Leave. If you had ever truly loved me like you say you do, you wouldn’t be putting my life in danger so you can be Queen.”_

* * *

“So I left, I married Henry. I had Elizabeth. We ended things right then and there.” Anne knew there were parts she didn’t tell her cousin about the pleading. The pleading for Jane to stay with Anne because no one will find out. The pleading for Anne to not marry Henry because it will just end badly. “She became my lady in waiting, assigned to my bedchamber of all places.” 

Kat was too stunned by a part of information that Anne had just mentioned. She had been paying attention to all of it but the one thing that stood out the most had nothing to do with Anne or Rocky, it had to do with how Henry forced Anne, how Henry proceeds to take whatever he wants regardless. Kat made a mental note to bring this back up with Anne when she wasn’t in such an emotional state. 

“Henry couldn’t satisfy me, it made me miss her,” Anne knew it was wrong to have cheated on the King but she was sexually frustrated at the time. It didn’t help that she would feel her former lover’s gentle hands on her back helping her with her corset and getting dressed. “I told her I missed her, I told her I wanted her back.” 

“You guys got back together, and you had an affair on Henry,” Kat moves closer to her cousin in hopes of comforting her. She can’t imagine what Anne is experiencing, she doesn’t know how to help but mention what she originally came up stairs to tell her. “We think she might have been blackmailed into making the testimony.”

Anne has had this thought cross her mind multiple times in the past little while, but it doesn’t make it hurt any else. She should have known it was Jane after the conversation they had after Jane was interrogated by Cromwell. A part of her wants to think it was blackmail but there is a part of her heart that makes her wonder if Jane ever truly loved her the way Anne loved her. 

“I asked Maggie to keep an eye out for her if she ever comes back.” Anne asked this of her closest and oldest friend as soon as she knew that the ladies had started coming back. Right now Anne doesn’t know if she wants Jane to come back or not. She doesn’t know how she will react if she ever sees her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long
> 
> The Ladies show up next chapter


	4. Excuse me, what is your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies go out for lunch and bump into a friend

Just like the queens had been reincarnated a few of their ladies also seemed to be reincarnated. It seems that one for each queen, or it seemed that way but sadly Catherine Parr and Katherine Howard didn’t have one of their ladies come back, or at least that they know of. 

It appears that the ladies who did come back, came back around the same time as their respective queen just at a different location. María de Salinas came back with Catherine of Aragon. Margaret “Maggie” Lee came back with Anne Boleyn. Joan Meutas with Jane Seymour. Elizabeth “Bessie” Blount who came back with Anna of Cleves but also served under Aragon. 

Obviously the queens and ladies wanted to find the last two ladies who should be back also. They speculated who the missing ladies might be for the longest time. They came to the conclusion that they were most likely going to be Maud Green for Catherine Parr, and Jane Boleyn/Rochford for Katherine Howard.

Cathy upon realizing who it was asked Maria to keep an eye out for her mouth and help her find her. Catherine also remembering Maud from her time as Queen and wanting to help her goddaughter also proceeded to make sure the other ladies were aware of this search and to do their best. 

Katherine didn’t know exactly who would be able to recognize Rocky the best out of the ladies so she proceeded to ask them all to help her try to track down the missing lady. Anne on the other hand went straight to her oldest friend who would be able to remember the other lady and help her. Anne made Maggie promise her that she won’t stop looking until she finds her, for Kat obviously of that’s what she said when Maggie asked her about it. 

They knew the name Maud Green wouldn’t be super common, so the ladies put up fliers and ads to try to see if they could reach her. They eventually got a response from an older woman, who claimed to be her and apologizing for not coming to find them. She proceeded to explain that she has been fostering 4 children between the ages of 2 and 18, and when she feels comfortable she will find them and reach out again. She also asked them to give Cathy(although she didn’t call her Cathy) her love. 

It was a harder search looking for Rocky, they tried doing a similar thing with the name Jane Boleyn but they just got prank calls about beheadings, Joan might have answered the phone and just had someone playing the song “Heads will Roll”. Most of the ladies started to give up on looking for the girl because either she didn’t want to be found or she didn’t come back. Maggie made a promise not only to Anne but also to Kat, and she keeps her promises.

* * *

The ladies tried to go out for lunch at least once a week together. They might be busy with their lives but they have formed their own little family together, and enjoy their quality time together. They try to go to a different place as often as they could to experience new foods. Which is why they are at a small little hole in the wall restaurant called la tête coupée. 

“Let’s see if I have this right. Bessie is gonna get a Cheeseburger no onions, extra pickles for me with a side of fries which I will also eat. Joan is probably gonna get a salad or soup of some time. Maria, I have no idea what you are going to order, you are always a surprise.” Maggie also tries to guess the other’s orders because as much as they like trying new foods they all have their favourites. 

“You know Maggie, you can just ask for a side of pickles and order fries for yourself.” Bessie comments knowing that regardless she won’t stop Maggie from eating half of her food even though she already ordered a bunch of food. 

“Maybe if you stopped letting your girlfriend eat off your plate she would.” Although both Maria and Joan had the same thought it was Joan who decided to speak it out loud. The younger ladies were adorable but could be just as chaotic as the chaotic trio of queens. They still weren’t sure how they got together but somehow they did. 

They ladies were too focused on what they were going to order and as much as Joan and Bessie wanted to prove Maggie wrong they couldn’t not today at least, they didn’t notice when the waitress arrived at their table until they heard a voice, “Hi, my name’s Rocky and I’ll be serving you today.” 

Maggie’s head shot straight up upon hearing that name and that voice. It couldn’t be, right as she was about to give up the search like her fellow ladies here she was in the flesh, and obviously comfortable with life. 

The other ladies proceeded to order their food and drinks, which mostly consisted of water and refusing to allow Maggie to have a beer because it’s noon. Maggie quickly gave up on the argument for a beer and was too busy looking at the server who she knew was the one she had been looking for, if she wasn’t sure from the voice and the name that it was Jane Boleyn then the faint scar around her neck made it obvious. 

She waited until Rocky had left the table to go place their order before she decided to speak up. “That’s Jane Boleyn, that’s the final lady.”

“Are you already drunk?” It was Maria who asked but the others were wondering similar thoughts about how insane of an idea it was that it was Jane Boleyn. They had accepted that the other lady didn’t come back and there was no chance that it was her.

“Did you see her neck? Did you hear her voice or her name?” Maggie needed the other ladies to understand that it was who she thought she was. She didn’t know how she would get the others to believe except…”I’ll prove it to you.”

“Here you go.” Rocky stated as she set the drinks down in front of each of the ladies. She knew it was hard to not accidentally say their names, which they didn’t give her, at least not in this life. She had spent time trying to not let them know that she was back, because if they are back then Anne is back. 

“Thanks Jane.” Rocky’s head snapped up and out of a trance at that name, she hadn’t used that name for a reason. Maggie smirked as she saw the reaction. Rocky and Maggie shared a knowing look at each other in which they both knew what just happened. The other ladies seemed slightly confused but more open-minded to the idea of it possibly being here. “I’m sorry you just looked like an old friend of mine.”

“Sorry to disappoint Margaret, but I think you are thinking of someone else.” Rocky replied as she walked away from the table only to realize her mistake. She never told her that her name was Margaret and the others never called her by her name. 

The ladies all shared a knowing look, followed by an apologetic look to Maggie. Maggie knew as soon as that slip up happened that she had the right lady and she knew where to find her. Now all she had to do was letting the queens know that she was back, and she knew exactly who to tell first. 

LaMags: **_she back & been back awhile_ **

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I somehow started shipping Bessie and Maggie, don't ask.


	5. A secret no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queens debate if Anne should learn the truth

It had been a few weeks since Maggie and the other ladies found out and realized that Jane Boleyn, who they later started to refer to as Rocky because it’s hard having two Janes at one time. Maggie had told the majority of queens the day after she sent that text message to Kat. Maggie knows that she should have probably messaged Anne right away and should probably have let her know sooner. 

As a matter of fact all the queens have this feeling that they should tell Anne this news that her former lady and lover has returned. They are nervous about how she would react especially since they found out about the previous relationship. 

Somehow the ladies and the queens all came to a conclusion that it would be best for all involved including Anne to not let Anne know about this discovery until they know about what is going on. They have been trying to find out why Rocky didn’t come to find them and why she acted like she didn’t know them when they saw her. 

* * *

“You know we are going to have to tell her eventually?” Jane said as she looked around the room to see the ladies and all but one of her fellow queens. They figured it would be easier to talk about this stuff in person than through text message. 

“And when she does, who is she going to kill first?” Catherine responded knowing very well that Anne finding out wasn’t going to end well for any of them specifically those close to Anne. She shot a look over to Magge and Kat who were sitting next to each other being the most involved in this whole situation. 

“She’s not going to kill me first, if anything Maggie.” Kat smirked knowing her cousin would never hurt her. She knows that Anne is going to question her about how long she has known and probably find some way to get payback on her. 

Maggie and Kat started to argue amongst themselves about who Anne would most likely be more upset with when she finds out about them both being aware of this secret. Bessie and Cathy were trying to calm both their girlfriends down, knowing that if anything they will equally feel the wrath of one Anne Boleyn. 

“Either way, we should tell her what is going on?” Joan stated to break up the smaller argument that had formed between the youngest queen and the youngest lady. The rest of the group was so focused on what they should be doing that they never noticed the final queen had entered the room until they heard her speak. 

“Oh look, my favourite people, and Catherine.” Anne needed to make a joke about her history with Catherine and how although they no longer actually hate each other they aren’t nearly as close as the others. Anne couldn’t help but leap onto the couch and lay on top of her cousin and her lady. “What are all of you guys doing, and tell who what?” 

“Nice to see you also Boleyn.” Catherine stated to break the silence that formed when Anne entered the room and got more awkward when they realized that she heard the last little bit of the conversation that they were having.

“We were discussing…” Maria starts to say hoping that someone will finish the statement for her because she has no idea where she is going with this. 

“Don’t you have a date to get ready for?” Anna interrupts to try to get off the topic they were previously having in hopes that it works. The others in the room seem even more surprised by this news of Anne going on a date with someone. 

Anne gets off of the two girls who she was previously laying on. She stands up and smooths down her leather jacket and dark green dress shirt. She obviously knew that they were hiding something from her based on how they didn’t answer her question and then how Anna changes the topic. “I am ready for my date. I came to ask how I look although I already know I’m hot.”

“Tell me more about this date?” Kat and Maggie asked at the same time with a look of more excitement in their eyes. Maybe if she dates someone then they won’t be upset about Rocky being back and them not telling her. 

“Who would willingly date you?” Catherine jokely asked but also pure seriousness because she has seen how crazy Anne can be and still finds it hard to believe that someone would date her. 

“Catherine be nice” Jane, Joan and Maria all yell out in unison to try to get the golden queen to be nice to the girl who they are lying to about something that might impact her life. 

“I’m gonna go on my date. A friend of mine decided to set me up on a blind date with her friend. Said something about how she seems like my type.” Anne starts to explain as she starts to put on the last minute details of her outfit together. She put her knee high boots over her black skinny jeans. Lastly she applied dark red lipstick before giving everyone else a wink before leaving the room. 

* * *

Anne didn’t know what she was expecting when she entered the restaurant that her friend Grace had made the reservation for. She knew it was a fairly nice restaurant and that she needed to look nice. She knew Grace told her the name of her date tonight but she couldn’t seem to remember what with all the other things that she had been thinking about. She might have been doing even more research on the girl who has been on her brain since she was brought up. 

She told the name of the reservation and was guided to a table further in the restaurant, looks like her date isn’t here yet. Perfect gives her time to make sure that she looks okay and that everything isn’t out of place. 

“I guess you are my date.” Anne heard the voice and looked up to see a familiar looking girl with dirty blonde hair and greyish green eyes looking at her. She was wearing a dark grey blazer with a black button up shirt that was buttoned all the way to the top with a purple tie. “I’m Rocky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was torn between two ways of how to let Anne find out about Rocky being back and my brain chose this one let's see how this goes.


	6. A promise from a past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Rocky reunite and discuss the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter took me so long to write.  
> I knew where I wanted it to end, and what I wanted to include but I didn't know how to process everything.

Something about this girl standing in front of her reminded Anne of her past. There’s no way it could be the person she thought it was, but seeing as the scar on her neck was starting to hurt made her think otherwise. “Do I know you?” 

“I don’t think so,” if Rocky had known by the name Anne that she would be on a blind date with Anne Boleyn she would have said no. There was a reason she hadn’t come to find any of the others specifically Anne. Seeing the feelings that arise just from seeing her former love made her heart hurt as much as her neck is hurting. 

Rocky took her seat across from Anne trying not to look the girl in the eye. Everything inside of Rocky wanted to reach across the table and touch the girl she hadn’t seen in almost 500 years but knew that that was a bad idea.

“I could have sworn I’ve seen you around before, I could have sworn we’ve met,” Anne was positive it was Jane Boleyn, she just needed her to prove it, and she was going to get her to admit it. If she is back then Anne has a bunch of questions for her.

“I think I would remember meeting a cute girl like you in this life.” What better way to change the subject than by flirting with her. Rocky knows she can never have Anne again regardless of how much she might still love her but she can still flirt with her right. “Who knows, if tonight goes well, I can treat you like the queen that you are.”

“Funny you say that, Jane.” Anne couldn’t handle this, she’s just going to sit across from her and act like nothing happened. Anne saw the look in Rocky’s eyes change at the hearing of the name that she hadn’t been called in what feels like forever. 

“Annie… I’m sorry.” Rocky couldn’t hide it now with knowing that Anne knows who she is, and that means she probably knows about what she did. Rocky just hopes that Anne will understand why she did what she did. She didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

“You don’t get to call me that.” Anne knew better then to still be here, but something in her knew she needed to confront her. She knew she shouldn’t miss her, her lips, her fingers, but she couldn’t help it. “You also don’t get to be sorry for getting me beheaded.”

“You don’t know what happened in that room. I made you a promise and I kept that promise.” Rocky knew better then to talk about this in public but if Anne is going to bring it up, she is going to defend herself. She knows history painted her in a bad light and made her out to be the villain in Anne’s death, the girl who got her husband and the queen beheaded. “I promised to watch over our daughter regardless of what happened.” 

“She’s MY daughter,” Anne remembers asking Rocky to keep an eye of Elizabeth growing up cause she had a feeling Henry wanted to get rid of her. She didn’t expect to be killed, much less that the woman she loved caused it. “What does that have to do with you being a betraying bitch who will get me killed to save her own ass.” 

“I think I remember you saying you were marrying Henry for OUR family.” Rocky felt a rage in her that she hadn’t felt since coming back, or at least a rage towards someone besides herself. Anne really wants to be like that, but god did she look hot when she was angry. “Henry was going to have you killed regardless, do you want me to have let us both get killed and have Henry send Elizabeth away.” 

“Why would you have been killed.” Now things were getting interesting but as much as Anne wanted to pay attention a part of her wanted something more. She couldn’t focus as much as she wanted to when Rocky was wearing a tie. She knew she was sexually frustrated and just seeing her former lover getting so worked up was doing something. 

“Cromwell knew.” Rocky slammed her hands on the table and stood up. She wanted to leave but she also wanted to stay. She didn’t know the next time she would get to see the girl she loved again. Much less if there would be a next time. “He knew about us. He threatened me.”

Anne was at a loss of words. They had been so careful, they made sure that they were never caught and how had Cromwell found out about them. He used that against them both because Henry didn’t want Anne around anymore. Anne didn’t have time to process all of this. She was angry and she didn’t know if she was more angry at Thomas Cromwell, Henry, or Rocky for lying and getting an innocent man killed in her place. She knew one way to help take out her anger at Rocky, she just didn’t know if Rocky would agree to it.

“I planned on getting laid tonight and right now my angry needs to be taken out.” Anne knew Rocky would understand what she was getting at. They both felt the attraction and that they both missed the other one both physically and emotionally. 

Both girls decided that they should take their frustration out at Rocky’s house. Anne didn’t want the other queens knowing about this, and Rocky wasn’t ready to see the others yet. They agreed on the ground rules because they both had a feeling that things would get rough and they wanted to not actually hurt the other permanently, just temporarily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter.  
> It will be the first attempt so it might take a while to right.


	7. Cuming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky tries to make it up to Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time even attempting to write smut so who knows....

Normally both girls wouldn’t hook up with someone they have a complicated history with, but less someone they loved for so long. They did know that they both needed this for multiple reasons to realize their emotions, but also because Anne hadn’t had a good orgasm much less had an orgasm in months. Rocky on the other hand hadn’t let anyone fuck her since she had come back, sure she had slept with a fair share of ladies over the past couple years but she didn’t let them return the favour. 

They arrived at Rocky’s house and went straight to the bedroom. Neither of them bothered to try to look around; they just wanted each other. They just knew that this was going to be a long night. 

As soon as they got to the bedroom Rocky closed the door behind them and locked it. She doubted that Grace, who happened to be her roommate would interrupt them, but she would rather be safe than sorry. Anne on the other hand was examining the room and making sure that it had what she needed for the night in here. 

“Lay on the bed.” Anne wanted nothing more than to take control of the situation. She needed to get off badly. She started to strip as Rocky laid on her bed enjoying the view that she hadn’t seen in so long. 

Anne proceeded to talk over to the bed. She knew what she wanted and she knew that Rocky wasn’t going to stop her. Not when she had a look of pure lust in her eyes. 

Rocky sat up on the bed. They hadn’t touched each other since they first saw each other but right now Rocky just needed to grab Anne. She needed to pull her closer to the bed, closer to her. Rocky pulled Anne onto the bed, well she proceeded to lay down. She pulled Anne on top of her so that she was being straddled. 

Normally she would take her time and tease the girl in front of her, make her want it even more than she already does. She wanted to taste her more than anything, she needed to taste her. She didn’t know which one of them needed this more until she begged, “Please sit on my face.” 

Knowing that Rocky wanted this made Anne even more horny then she already was. She could feel herself getting wetter by just the sound of Rocky begging. She missed her tongue and knew that Rocky would know how to make her feel what she hadn’t felt in so long. Anne proceeded to slowly move up Rocky’s body both hating and loving that she was still fully dressed. 

She eventually was hovering right above her face. Rocky couldn’t wait for Anne to lower herself down, so she decided to lift her head high enough off the bed to meet the dripping pussy right above her. She slowly ran her tongue up between the folds, moaning at the taste before giving her clit a quick kiss. Anne let out a moan from the feeling, and knowing just how eager Rocky seemed to be

As Rocky laid back down fully on the bed she gripped at Anne’s hips pulling her down with her. She wanted to keep Anne as close as possible and taste every last drop of her. She continued her small motions of using her tongue to run along Anne’s folds. She occasionally would move her tongue a little higher to give her clit some attention that she knew it needed. She knew that teasing Anne would probably cause more issues between them. 

Anne needed more, she knew she was getting close to the edge. She proceeded to move her hips to cause more friction and hopefully get Rocky to enter her with her tongue. Rocky knew exactly what she needed to do but decided to attach herself to Anne’s clit when she moved her hips just enough to bring it to her mouth. That small suction power seemed to be enough to cause Anne to reach that edge and push her over it. Rocky grabbed tighter on Anne’s hips not letting her move and she continued to suck only to stop and move her tongue right above her entrance. She knew what Anne wanted and wanted nothing more than to help her. She quickly entered the other girl with her tongue. 

Anne let out a gasp at the new sensation and if she wasn’t already sensitive from her first orgasm, she wouldn’t have felt like she was back home. Rocky knew she was teasing Anne again with her slowly fucking her with her tongue going in and out know that it was hard for Anne to not squirm on her face, slowly brushing Anne’s clit with her nose well her tongue continued to work hard at pushing Anne closer to the edge for a second time. If she wasn’t still coming down from her first orgasm it would have been harder to bring her to the second one, but between the movements going in and out along with the brushing against her clit Anne was brought over the edge again. Rocky knew she missed Anne but feeling her clench around her tongue was something she didn’t know that she needed till it was happening. 

Anne was recovering when she felt Rocky lift her off her face. Next thing she knew they had been flipped and Rocky was trailing kisses up Anne’s naked body. Rocky got to the breasts and knew what she wanted to do but first she needed to do something else. Rocky continued her way up Anne’s body and stopped right above her mouth, close enough that she could feel Anne’s breath on her lips. Anne wanted nothing more than to reach up and close the distance between them, but as soon as she reached up Rocky pulled away with a smirk on her lips. “I thought this was just sex, and I don’t kiss when it comes to sex.”

Anne was about to reply when she felt Rocky enter her with two fingers to which she just let out a gasp. If Rocky’s tongue felt like going home then Rocky’s fingers felt like heaven. “Fuck J”

Hearing Anne call her J made her feel things and wanted to make it up to the other girl for what she did in the past. She moved her way back down Anne’s body leaving bite marks on her neck knowing it might mark her up but wanting nothing more than to have the world know that they are reunited. She stopped when she reached the breasts taking in the sight of the woman she loved breathing heavy as she continued to move her fingers in and out of her, well slowly spreading the two fingers open slightly well inside of her to give more girth. She placed gentle kisses on each breast followed by a quick bite at each nipple as she moved her thumb to rub the clit well adding a third finger inside of Anne. Anne knew that she wouldn’t last for a third time and she knew she needed to fuck Rocky hard in return. 

“I need you to cum for me.” Rocky moaned into Anne’s ear as she moved her head back up to look at Anne. She wanted to feel her walls tighten around her fingers and know that she was the one doing this to Anne. She knew Anne would try to fuck Rocky in return but she couldn’t do that if she was exhausted. She felt Anne clench around her fingers and quietly moaned at the sensation of it. She removed her fingers from Anne after she helped her ride out the orgasm for the third time that night. Rocky needed to taste Anne one last time before the night was over, so she gently put her finger in her mouth to clean any juice that was on them, moaning at the taste of Anne. 

“Fuck. Give me a second to recover and then it's my turn to do what I want with you.” Anne smirked knowing that she was going to have fun but first she needed to be able to move her legs and the rest of her body. 

As much as the idea excited Rocky about being able to be with Anne in that way. Having Anne take out her frustration on her, she knew she wouldn’t be able to last, and would probably have to explain to Anne exactly why it was happening. “You don’t have to. I mean I’m more then okay with just fucking you as long as you want. That’s what I’ve been doing every time I’ve hooked up with someone since coming back anyway.” 

This was something Anne didn’t know about. The last person to fuck Rocky seemed to have been herself almost 500 years ago. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this all be one chapter but I felt like it would be too long and this seemed like the perfect place to end.


	8. Reunion of Feb 13th Beheading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's hard to stop caring about people from your past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up on trying to write smut

As much as they will both say it was only a one time thing, and that they weren't hooking up. They both knew it was impossible for them to not be around each other and have some form of physical contact. Neither of them wanted it to go on as much as it had but here they were 5 months after that first reunion of theirs laying in Anne's bed. Knowing that the only queen awake would be the one queen, Cathy, who doesn't know who rocky is or what she looks like.

"We both really need to stop doing this," Rocky said as she stood up and started looking for her clothes. She couldn't look at Anne without knowing it would hurt to say goodbye. 

"That's what you say everytime, and yet you somehow also come when I call you." Anne smirked as she sat up and looked at the other girl wanting nothing more then to hold her for a whole night. She would never admit to the other girl that she still has feelings for her even after everything they have been through. 

Rocky wished she could just kiss the girl smirking up at her, but she knew that if they kissed then it would be a new relationship. She wanted to stay with her, not think about their history and just focus on their present. Rocky smirked down at her as she leaned into whisper in her ear, "I'm not the only one who can't say no." 

As soon as Rocky pulled away she kept slightly close enough to tease the queen. Anne knew if she didn't kiss her now then she might never get the change again. Anne leaned forward and kissed the other girl. Rocky felt herself lean into the kiss and slowly pushed Anne back on the bed straddling her. She pulled away when she felt Anne start to push her shirt up to remove it again. 

Rocky stood up and adjusted her shirt as she looked at the other girl. She wished she could stay but she knew if she stayed then it would break her heart. "I really need to go. This was a mistake." 

"J, don't do this to me. Not again. Don't leave me." Anne knew that this was the worst idea she could make but she didn't know how else to get the girl to stay with her. "Just one night."

They both knew this was dangerous. Rocky knew she couldn't say no to her former queen. She knew that if she stayed then they would need to talk about their relationship. "What about the other queens?" 

"Tomorrow is Sunday so Catherine will be at Church. Anna will be out for a run. Cathy doesn't know who you are. The only danger will be Jane and Kat." Anne said looking at her lover with the look that said that she knew the danger of one of the other queens catching them and the questions that would follow. 

"You know I wouldn't mind seeing Kat again," Rocky replied as she was about to take off her shirt only to be interrupted by a yell coming from another room in the house. She knew the voice that followed the yell and the pleading nos that were being said. She didn't even think about what might happen. She booked it out of Anne's room and followed the sound to walk into a blue room with the sound of the whimpers coming from a young queen who had another girl rubbing her back. 

"Katherine," was all Rocky could say as she walked over to the girl who she wanted to protect in this life and the last more than anything else. She went to touch the girl in hopes that it would remind her that she is real and there in person.

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you touch my girlfriend I will hurt you," Cathy said looking at the new girl who barged into her room. She knew that Kat hated when random people touched her and it might trigger her. She wanted to protect her girlfriend. She stood in between the two girls when she saw an Anne walk in what looked to be quickly thrown on clothes. 

"J, I know what you are thinking but Cathy knows how to help Kat with her nightmares better than even I can." Anne said as she approached the two of them and looked over at her cousin and saw that she was starting to wake up with all the noise in the room. 

Cathy looked between the two girls and back at her girlfriend who was staring at the new girl with a look of shock on her eyes. "How did you know her name?" 

Rocky knew she had messed up with her actions. She knew she should have left the house right after her and Anne finished, she should have kept it at only that one time. She knew that it was easier when Anne wasn't in her life and now she doesn't think she can cut her out of her life. Rocky decided to look back at the youngest queen with a sad smile when she saw the look of shock on her face. 

"Jane," was all Kat could say as she stood up from her bed and moved towards the other girl. She knew it might be the wrong thing to do but she needed to hug the girl who she never thought she would see again, Rocky always was there for her in the past and knowing she wanted to protect her in this life was nice. Kat wrapped her arms around the other girl afraid of what might happen if she let's her go.

"Anne, we will talk about this in the morning," was the only thing Cathy could say as she looked at the green queen as everything finally clicked. It seems Jane Boleyn is back and sleeping with Anne.


	9. You've been sleeping together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens start to question the relationship that has formed between Anne and Rocky

After the events from the previous night, Rocky felt like there was no reason not to stay the night. Anne and her both would never admit that they were happy not to have to hide the relationship anymore. They were both worried about how the other queens would react to the news of their relationship. Not because they were afraid of them being homophobic, everyone was more then support of the youngest and final two queens being together, it was more about them knowing the long history between the two. 

Kat was awake fairly early that morning even after being awoken from her nightmare. She still didn't believe that Rocky(after explaining that she didn't go by Jane anymore and would prefer to go by Rocky) was back. She snuck her way into her cousin's room to make sure that seeing her friend wasn't some feverish dream she had. As soon as she saw that Rocky and Anne were tangled together in a way that made it hard to tell who was holding onto who. She snuck a quick photo knowing that this might be the most peaceful moment for the couple today, before she decided to wake them up because she had questions she needed answers too. She leaped onto the bed trying to find a spot between the two sleeping girls to snuggle in and wake them up. 

"Kat, you know I love you, but did you have to come and jump on my bed." Anne groggily spoke as she looked at her younger cousin who had a smile on her face.

"Coffee." Was all Rocky could say before looking around not recognizing the room she was in. The fact that she felt another presence in the bed with her made her turn her head and see the two queens who made her heart both swell and ache at the same time. Anne looked at her with a look that made her feel so many emotions as the events from last night returned.

"Cathy is making coffee. I have questions." Kat said looking between the two girls knowing that it might be hard to get them to talk right away. She got up and decided to give them some time to get ready for the day. "I'm gonna go make myself a hot chocolate, Anne tea?" 

Anne looked at her cousin understanding that she was going to give them some time to figure stuff out. Anne nodded at her cousin before turning her head back to the girl laying in her bed. Rocky looked at her half asleep, Anne knew her heart belonged to her even after all these years. She leaned over and gave her a quick peck before getting up, leaving the other girl looking up at her with a look of just pure adoration and love in her eyes. "I'll let you get ready to be prepared for a million questions, and leave you alone to gather your thoughts. I'll be downstairs." 

Rocky watched Anne walk away knowing that she was trying to be helpful and allow her some alone time. She wished she knew what Anne thought they were, she knew what she wanted them to be but Anne could never be with the person who caused her death. She whispered a small "I love you," after Anne had closed the door. 

* * *

Anne walked down the stairs and saw all five of her fellow queens sitting in the living room. They all looked at her with a look asking her to explain why they all needed to be gathered here. 

"Anne, I'm going to give you some time to get a drink before I start questioning why Cathy called this house meeting and request I go to the later service." Catherine said first looking at the girl not knowing what was going to happen. The sound of another pair of footsteps coming down the floor was the answer to why the meeting was called.

All eyes turned to look at the girl. A look of pure excitement on Kat's face. Cathy looked curious and looking like she had a million questions to ask. The other three looked like they saw a ghost and were purely shocked. Anne turned and saw Rocky standing there in one of Anne's green hoodies that was slightly too big for her. If they didn't have an audience Anne would have taken Rocky back upstairs and had her way with her. 

"I'm going to grab a coffee if that's okay with all of you, my highnesses," Rocky said as she walked past the girls who all were staring at her trying to process everything. Anne followed behind and grabbed two green mugs from the cupboard. They slowly got their drinks well and the queens in the other room all mumbled about the recent discovery. 

"I knew Anne was getting laid, didn't expect her to go back to an old flame," Anna said as the two girls returned to the room and saw a pair of seats beside Kat and Cathy. Rocky decided she should sit beside Kat knowing that she's gonna wanna be as close to her as possible. 

"Anne honey, I think we are all wondering…" Jane started to say only to be interrupted by Cathy who voiced the rest of the question. 

"When did you two start dating?" The mention of dating made them share a look. Were they dating, sure they went on one date but mostly its just been sex. Cathy caught on to the look they shared and decided to rephrase her sentence, "Or I guess when did you two start sleeping together it seems?"

"Remember that blind date that Grace set me up on like 5 months ago." Anne started as they all briefly remembered the conversation, it was the same day they all were debating about telling Anne about Rocky's return. "So turned out J… Rocky here was my blind date, and we kinda…" 

"We had some tension, and figured it would be a one time thing." Rocky said as she finished the sentence for Anne knowing that this would be an awkward conversation regardless of if she was here or not. "It was just sex, that one time turned out to be more like a 5 month affair." 

"So those nights when you were leaving late and coming back early?" Cathy asked even though she already knew the answer to the question based on what has been revealed. 

"Anne… i don't know what you are thinking right now, but I need to ask if you thought about any of this. You started sleeping with someone from your previous life who, no offense, but is the reason for you and Kat both being beheaded." Catherine said looking at the lady knowing there was more that she could add but those two events should be enough to get her point across. Jane might be considered to be the mother of the group but that doesn't mean that Catherine isn't just as protective, especially over the younger queens. 

It seems everyone noticed how Rocky reacted to the reminder that she played a role in the beheadings. Rocky quickly moved her hand to her own neck as a reminder of it. She looked at the two girls who had similar scars on their necks. She knew it was a bad idea. She looked at Catherine before she stood up looking like she was ready to leave,, "I'm sorry your majesty." 

"Jane, don't leave. Catherine is just being protective. I think you feel as much guilt as I do for Anne's beheading, if not more guilt." Rocky turned as the sound of that name. She turned as saw her fellow Jane looking at her trying to get her to sit back down. After some mental debating Rocky decided to sit back down.

"If anything you have nothing to feel guilty about," Anne was the one who spoke up looking at the two girls. She knew why they felt that way but those were her decisions and also Henry’s decision. Henry would have gotten rid of her regardless, and Rocky, although it took some time to process, kept her promise to protect Elizabeth.

"You tried to protect me, and Henry called you crazy. I know you would never try to hurt me." Kat said as she reached beside her and grabbed at Rocky’s hand and gave it a squeeze. "Plus after last night and seeing as you tried to comfort me during a nightmare."

"You care about them," Cathy said as she looked at the three beheaded girls all sitting together. Catherine looked at all of the queens and saw the look of pure shame and guilt in Rocky’s eyes. She might have felt bad about bring up the event but she wanted to make sure that she felt guilt for her part in the events 

"You didn't want Anne marrying Henry." Catherine said as she finally pieced together a bit more of the story from the previous lives. She knew they were together after the marriage between Anne and Henry took place and that they were close to each other before also. Anne had only told Kat about that night and the consistent pleading that followed from both parties. Judging by the look that Anne and Rocky shared, they all realized that it was true. 

"As much as I would love to talk about the past lives, can we please talk about how Anne was having sex for 5 months with the same person and no one noticed…" Anna was quickly cut off by a small cough from Cathy which caused her to look at the blue queen, "Cathy you didn't know if was the same person each time." 

"So I guess the only question that matters now is…" Kat said as she looked at her cousin knowing she would understand what she was getting at. Anne and Rocky knew what Kat was getting and they still didn’t know what they were and it looks like they are about to define their relationship. 

Anne was about to reply when they heard a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other. Catherine had a look of recognition when she remembered something, "Maud said she was going to stop by today, something about wanting to talk to us about something and meeting people." 

Cathy upon realizing it was her mom stood up and opened the door. She saw her mom standing there with a small familiar looking toddler in her arms, a young boy who appeared to be around 9 years old and two young teenage girls around 17 and 19 years old. She had a feeling she knew who all the children were. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the toddler that was in her mother’s arms, it couldn’t be. It finally clicked who the kids were when she heard the older 3 all call out one small word, "Mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make the next chapter the last chapter.   
> Who's ready for the kids to make their appearance.


End file.
